


Part of Your World

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Dagon gets mistaken for a mermaid.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Part of Your World

Title: Part of Your World  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Dagon  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 765  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Dagon gets mistaken for a mermaid.

"Mr. Gabriel, there's a real mermaid in your pond! I saw her swimming around!" Flora, the neighbors' granddaughter, was practically bouncing up and down with excitement near the front porch of Gabriel's cottage.

Gabriel paused in the middle of pulling out some weeds from the flowerbed. "You did?" He tried to remember if Beelzebub had mentioned Dagon coming for a visit and came up blank. "Let me go check and maybe she might let you get a closer look. Wait here, okay?"

Muttering under his breath, Gabriel got to his feet and walked around the cottage. He watched as Dagon jumped into the air, did a twist, and then hit the water again with a splash. The Archangel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dagon?"

Dagon swam over to the edge of the pond. She had bits of leaves and weeds in her hair. "Beelzebub said I could come swim if I wanted to." From the waist down, her usual legs had been replaced by a tail. She grinned, showing off a double row of very sharp teeth. "The water is perfect."

"Yeah... Look, the neighbors are watching their grandkid today and she saw you." He glanced back towards the cottage where the girl was now peeking around the corner. "She thinks you're a mermaid." Something crossed over Dagon's face. It was there and gone so quickly Gabriel wasn't sure if he'd actually seen anything. "You want to make a kid happy? I mean, you don't have to. It wouldn't be very demonic."

"I'll do it." Dagon started to sink under the water. "Give me a couple minutes to make myself look more like a 'proper' mermaid and then you can send her back here. I might have been the inspiration for tales about mermaids and sirens over the centuries." She gave Gabriel a wink and then vanished into the pond.

On his way back towards the cottage, Gabriel felt a few demonic miracles behind him. He had no idea what Dagon was going to do, but he didn't think she would harm a child, especially not with him around. Whatever happened would certainly be interesting.

\---

"Are you ready?" He stood next to Flora near the edge of the pond. "I think I see the mermaid coming."

The gasp of joy from the girl as Dagon slowly rose out of the water to perch on a large rock, made Gabriel smile from ear to ear. Dagon's hair was a much shinier red than normal. It flowed down past her shoulders, decorated with bits of seashell. Her fangs had been replaced with human teeth. Dagon's tail was now fish-like with sparkling, aquamarine scales. On her head was a beautiful gold crown.

"She's a _princess_ mermaid, Mr. Gabriel!"

"I'm Dagon, Princess of Aquatica." Dagon's voice had changed too, becoming much softer and almost musical. She gave Gabriel a look, as if daring him to say anything. "And who are you, my dear?"

"Flora." Flora ducked behind Gabriel for a moment before becoming brave again. "You're so much prettier than the mermaid in my storybook."

"I am?" Reaching into the water, Dagon pulled out a large shell. "I have a present for you, Flora. It's a special gift only mermaids can give." When she pressed the back of the shell, it opened, revealing a dancing ballerina. "The music will never fade and it will never be broken."

The song it played was almost haunting. It reminded Gabriel of the sea just before the tide went out. He snapped his fingers, making the shell appear in Flora's hands. She stare at it in awe.

"I need to get back to my kingdom now, Flora. Take care. Perhaps I might see you again next time you visit."

"Thank you, Princess Dagon!" Flora hugged the shell to her chest. "I love it."

"You are very welcome." Dagon gave Flora a wave before slipping back into the water and out of sight.

"Flora! Time for lunch!"

"I have to go, Mr. Gabriel. We're having pancakes for lunch. Pancakes are an any time food, you know." She started to leave and then paused. "This was _awesome_!"

Gabriel waited until she was out of sight before leaning over the water. "That was really nice of you, Dagon. You've probably made her whole year."

Dagon's face poked out of the water. As she ran her tongue over her teeth, they turned back into fangs. "Don't tell Beelzebub. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Princess Dagon." He jumped back to avoid being soaked by the water Dagon splashed his way.


End file.
